Just Our Luck
" |image = No Screenshot.png |caption = |season = 4 |production = 415b |broadcast = 205 |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |directed = |us = January 10, 2014 |international = TBA |xd = |abcf = |pairedwith = "Cheers for Fears" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Candace is accidentally zapped by Doofenshmirtz’s Stinkelkrampen-Inator (aka Good Luck-Inator), she realizes she has a good chance of busting Phineas and Ferb. Episode Summary Transcript Songs Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry Perry's entrance to his lair Perry's entrance to his lair should not be italicized. If no lair entrance appears, please replace this with, None. Evil Jingle Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Evil Jingle should be italicized, and any explanation not. If no Evil Jingle appears, please replace this with, None. Memorable Quotes Background information *Lyla Lolliberry from the Canadian Organization Without a Cool Acronym makes her second appearance. ("Sidetracked") *Second time a sport takes place in the sky instead of the ground in normal play (Volleyball in "Sleepwalk Surprise"). *Seventh time Candace was struck by an inator ray. ("Canderemy", "Misperceived Monotreme", "What'd I Miss?", "Backyard Hodge Podge", "Knot My Problem", "Cheers for Fears") *While "Stinkelkrampen" is said to mean "Good Luck" in this episode, in real life, it is pseudo-German gibberish that does not mean anything. The actual German translation of the word "Good Luck" is "Viel Glück". However, "krampen" is Norwegian for "spasm". *Candace's obsession to bust her brothers is a plot point again ("Leave the Busting to Us!", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Don't Even Blink", "Picture This", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Mom's in the House", "The Mom Attractor", "Bully Bust", "Thanks But No Thanks"). *The senior lodge reappears. ("Lotsa Latkes") Production Information *This is the first episode of 2014. International premieres Continuity Allusions *'Oscar Meyer' - In Doofenshmirtz's flashback to the time he misused a genie, it shows him as a hotdog telling the genie that "It's not a wish. It's a song. It's not a song. It's a jingle!" referring to the the Oscar Meyer's jingle, "I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Wiener." Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * John O'Hurley as Roger * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy, Additional Voices * Samantha Bee as Lyla Lolliberry, Additional Voices * Randy Sklar as Markus * Jason Sklar as Mark * Additional voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Jaret Reddick, Danny Jacob :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode }} Category:Unaired Episodes Category:J Category:Candace Flynn